ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
First Day
First Day 'is the ironically, second episode of Plumbermore. Plot ''It was breakfast. (Professor Max Tennyson): Attention Plumbers! Your first lessons will start in 5 minutes. I am setting an alarm on all Proto-Tools that will automatically transport you into your classroom, if you go somewhere else. Also, it will cause a considerable amount of pain, so I suggest you go to class. Toon looks at Max in faint horror. (Toon through a mouthful of Cheerios):'' Hurting pupils if they are late for a lesson? Huh.'' Toon finishes his Cheerios, then leaves the room. (Toon): Um, where exactly is the Charms room? (Speedy): That's what I was asking this person so many seconds ago. ''Inter reveals himself, a geek with glasses. ''OOC: So not me. (Inter): Well, I dunno? So what's your name? (Speedy): Speedy. I like the idea of the Morphing Class. (Toon): Toon. I was marked as an orphan by Vilgax. (Speedy): DON'T SAY THE NAME! (Toon): Vilgax. What's wrong with saying Vilgax? (Speedy): He is a terrible mass-murderer across many planets! (Inter): Yes, and my calculations intend that the number of conquered planets by Lord CSG. (Toon): Lord CSG? We were talking about Vil- (Speedy and Inter ): DON'T SAY THE NAME! (Inter): Lord CSG is another name for You-Know-Who. (Toon): Oh. The trio walk away, towards a sign saying: Charms Classroom. They open the door. (Charms Professor): Just in time, kids. Sit down, sit down. Speedy, Inter and Toon sit down next to Jack and Regular, who shuffle up two more spaces in disgust. (Charms Professor): I expect you are all first years. *looks around to see Inter, Figy, Regular, Toon, Jack and Speedy* Yes, you are. I am Professor Gwendoline Tennyson. Today we will be doing a practical assignment, using the Concealment Spell. This is a hard thing to do, I will be suprised if anyone does it correctly. The incantation for this spell is ''Camouphlat Vaporis'.'' ''She disappears. Jack accidentally walks into her, and she reappears. (Gwen): Go on then. Do it. (Toon): Camouphlat Vapouris! Toon waves his Proto-Tool in front of him. There is a puff of smoke and Toon disappears. Gwen waves her tool, and Toon reappears. (Gwen): Well done Toon. I think we'll make a Plumber of you yet! 5 points to Forticus. (Jack): But that's easy. Cam-camou-''um, ''Camousmack Vapora! Jack waves his wand, smirking. The charm has no effect. (Jack): Wha-? (Gwen): We need to practise the incantation. (Gwen): Cam-mou-flat Va-pour-is is the sound of the spell. (Speedy, speedily): Camouphlat Vapouris! *disappears on the 'i'* (Gwen): Well done, Speedy! The only girl in the class can say the spell almost perfectly! 10 points to Forticus. (Speedy): Um, Professor Tennyson? I know the counter-charm. Camouphlat Reparis! Speedy ''appears again, smirking at Jack.'' (Gwen): Oh my goodness. You are going to be a Plumber. I can feel it. 10 points to Forticus. That is very very advanced magic for your stage. You don't learn the counter-charm until Fourth Year. The bell rings for the end of the lesson. '' (Gwen): Scurry off, your next lesson is Offensive Spells. Sixteenth on the left. ''The guys turn left and count sixteen to find the Offensive Spells Classroom. '' (Muffled voice from inside): Come in, children. ''Toon ''opens the door to see a giant banqueting hall with no tables and no seats.'' (Voice): I am Professor Sunny Tennyson. We will be learning how to shoot a simple blast of energy at an opponent. The incantation is Treest. ''It is a heat-seeking spell, it follows the target until it hits anything. (Jack, pointing at Speedy): ''Treest! A yellow blast of light shoots from Jack's Tool, but it somehow burns out. Jack looks to see Sunny pointing her Tool at Jack. (Sunny): How dare you attack a fellow classmate! (Jack): She's a girl. And not my fellow classmate. (Inter and Toon): Sexist. (Sunny): 5 points from Malus. (Jack): I'll get you, you thing! (Inter): Whoa, calm down! (Sunny): If you want a place to duel, sign up for the Duelling Club! It's happening tomorrow. Ok, so back to the Seeking Spell. I will charm six golems to charge at you. You use the Seeking Spell to stun them. There will be a Point award. Ocktoon Golem! Six golems charge at the six first years. Toon steps forward. (Toon, pointing his Tool at an angry looking one): Treest! The targeted golem runs away from Toon's Seeking Spell, crashes into another that was about to be hit by Jack's feeble Seeking Spell, and gets hit by both, crumbling into dust. The class is filled by four other Seeking Spells. A loud bang signalled that they were all hit. (Sunny): Well done guys! 10 points to Forticus for doing it first, Toon. Ok, class. What other uses is the Seeking Spell available? (Speedy, speedily): The Seeking Spell can also be used to attack bad wizards running away using Morphing Spells to their advantage. (Sunny): Exactly, Speedy. Gosh, you are fast. The End! Characters *Inter (first apperance) *Toon *Jack (first appearance) *Speedy (first appearance) *Figy (first apperance) *Regular (first appearance) *Professor Sunny Tennyson (first appearance) *Professor Max Tennyson *Professor Gwen Tennyson (first appearance) Spells Used *Camouphlat Vapouris (x3) - Gwen used this spell as an example for the First Years. Then, Toon uses it to gain five points for Forticus. Speedy used this spell with mastery to gain ten points for Forticus. *Camousmack Vapoura - Jack used this spell while trying to cast the Concealment Spell. *Camouphlat Reparis (x2) - Gwen non-verbally used this spell to reappear herself after using the Concealment Spell. After, Speedy used this counter-charm to reappear after using the Concealment Spell. *Treest (x6) - Jack used this spell on Speedy but to no effect; Sunny nonverbally stopped it. Toon used this spell on a golem, sending it crashing into Jack's golem. The other four used this spell greatly on their golems. *Ocktoom Golem - Sunny used this spell to send life into the previously inanimate golems. Trivia Just so you know, Malus characters and Forticus characters loathe each other on principle. Nuff Said. Category:Plumbermore Category:Episodes